


Suck you dry

by fealin



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fealin/pseuds/fealin
Summary: спившийся Маккой/отчаявшийся Чехов, songfic чистой воды, ангстище"Bosco" Placebo
Relationships: Pavel Chekov/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Kudos: 1





	Suck you dry

**Author's Note:**

> Написано 12.09.2013 не до конца протрезвевшей мной о спившемся Маккое.  
> Во всём прошу винить Молко, я тут не при чём!
> 
> Я банальный человек. Простой, как два рубля. Вот и фик получился таким же.

Всё покатилось к чертям, когда впервые доктора отстранили от службы. Конечно, это был не капитан, он всеми правдами и неправдами пытался выгородить лучшего друга, но и на него нашлась управа — верхушка Звёздного флота никак не могла допустить, чтобы медицинской службой одного из крупнейших звездолетов командовал хирург с трясущимися руками.

Никто не знал и не узнает никогда, чего мне это стоило. Шаг за шагом, всё меньше и меньше бутылок и глотков, постепенно, мы выкарабкались из этой дыры. Три года без происшествий и срывов — я с полной уверенностью могу назвать это своей заслугой. А что мы имеем сегодня?

_When I get drunk  
You take me home and keep me safe from harm_

Затхлый воздух маленькой комнаты, пропахший спиртом и пустотой, давит на лёгкие, мешает соображать. Потасовка в баре — чистая провокация, ты это и сам прекрасно знаешь — в качестве боевых трофеев оставила рассеченную бровь и стесанные костяшки тебе и сорванные связки в попытках остановить этот бедлам — мне.

Человек, казавшийся мне когда-то круче капитана и способнее бога, спит на полу, неподалёку от меня. Спина давно затекла: не так-то удобны старые подгнившие доски в качестве кровати. Так — с ровным дыханием, с мирно закрытыми глазами — ты кажешься почти привычным.

_I was so delicate when we began  
So tender when I spoke your name_

— Паша, — голос хриплый спросонья, и мне ужасно лень двигаться, но в нём сквозит столько нежности и вины, что я не могу не откликнуться. Подумать только, всего несколько лет назад я считал себя самым счастливым человеком во вселенной. Ещё бы! Мне, чуть ли не самому младшему из команды, неуверенному, ответил взаимностью взрослый опытный мужчина. Ты дарил подарки, звал на свидания и делил постель, так естественно, будто это было само собой разумеющимся. О, ты был нежен, всегда предупредителен. Я жил в сказке. Я не знал… не знаю никого лучше тебя в этом плане. Если быть откровенным, то сравнивать мне не с чем, но я уверен, что я запомню нас навсегда.

_I ask you for another second chance  
But then I drink it all away_

— Паша! — голос становится более настойчивым, и я отрываюсь от бездумного созерцания потолка и ползу к тебе, царапая ладони о старые доски. Ты улыбаешься, видя меня рядом.

Резкое движение — и ты вжимаешь меня в скрипучий пол, нависаешь сверху, жарко шепчешь на ухо:

— Паша, Пашенька!.. Прости! Это больше не повториться! Обещаю! Мы начнём все сначала! — в какой-то момент я теряю нить, я слышал это столько раз, что даже Спок давно бы сбился со счёта, куда уж мне.

_I do you harm because I can  
For the second time today_

Я не против твоей ладони, шарящей под моей рубашкой. Я не против твоих губ, с привкусом алкоголя и дешёвых сигарет. Но всё чаще все твои поползновения в эту сторону заканчиваются ничем. И дело совсем не в возрасте, а в батарее разномастных бутылок из-под виски, выстроившихся вдоль стены. Ах, доктор-доктор, не на то ты тратишь себя! Сколько ещё не спасённых тобой людей, сколько ещё недополученной любви!

Я протягиваю руку и глажу тебя по щеке. Понятия не имею, что ты видишь в моих глазах, но это почему-то до дрожи бесит тебя. Хлёсткая пощёчина и заведенные за голову руки — это не столько больно, сколько обидно.

— Не смей! Никогда не смей жалеть меня!

_You know, I'm grateful, I appreciate  
But in fact, it's baleful how I suck you dry_

Ты встаёшь, чуть покачиваясь, тянешь меня за запястье к двери. Не имею ни малейшего понятия, какая нелёгкая гонит тебя в ночь, дождь и холод на улицу. Точно так же я не знаю, как можно садиться за руль в таком невменяемом состоянии и откуда у тебя эта допотопная развалюха. У меня нет ни сил, ни желания сопротивляться.

— Пойми, Паша, я благодарен тебе за всё. Ты же знаешь, в моей чёртовой жизни не было никого ближе и нужнее тебя. Прости, ты знаешь. Я отвезу тебя туда, где нам будет хорошо, — ты пытаешься заглянуть в глаза, ты совершенно не смотришь на дорогу.

_I love you more than any man  
But something's getting in the way_

Дворники впустую скребут по стеклу — слишком плотная завеса дождя. Мне наплевать, что ты задумал, но осознание того, что до точки назначения мы не доберёмся, накатывает стопроцентной уверенностью. То, что я собираюсь сделать, уже никоим образом ситуацию не изменит. И наклоняюсь к тебе, тянусь к ширинке, кладу руку, уверенно, знакомо, привычно. Двигаюсь так, я точно знаю, как нравится тебе. Дёргаю молнию вниз — предсказуемо без белья — наклоняюсь вперёд и беру в рот как можно глубже. Почему-то идея умереть с твоим членом в горле кажется мне простой, идеальной, единственно верной.

Ты всхлипываешь и замираешь, остатки алкоголя в крови и адреналин заставляют тебя кончить приблизительно в ту же секунду, когда машина пробивает ограждение и летит вниз.

***

Монотонный больничный свет пытается пробиться сквозь веки. А это может означать лишь одно: я каким-то неведомым чудом остался жив. И это последнее, чего я сейчас хочу.


End file.
